Hail To The Hokage
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Kini Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage keinginannya telah tercapai tetapi masih ada satu hal yang belum ia capai yaitu merebut hati sang pujaan hati, Sakura Haruno./DLDR! for Naruto Birthday!


Hari ini tanggal 10 oktober, ^3^ itu berarti ultah-nya Naruto Uzumaki! Nah, aku mau buat fic spesial untuk dia :3 sebelumnya Happy Birthday, Naruto! ^^ Semoga tambah the best ya dan bisa dapetin cinta-mu itu ;)

**Title:** Hail To The Hokage

**Genre: **Friendship & Romance

**Rate:** T

**Pair: **Naruto U. & Sakura H.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Kini Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage keinginannya telah tercapai tetapi masih ada satu hal yang belum ia capai yaitu merebut hati sang pujaan hati, Sakura Haruno./DLDR! for Naruto Birthday!

**WARNING: **maybe OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku bangun dari tidurku. Tak akan ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan dan tidur sampai matahari terik. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Hokage, impianku sejak kecil. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari bau pulau yang kemarin aku buat saat tidur. Yah, dan itu selalu terjadi di setiap tidurku. Aku pun menyirami tubuhku lalu memakai sabun, tak lupa menggosok gigi.

Setelah itu, aku pun mengambil sebuah _cup _ramen, makanan yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat aku lapar. Tak lupa segelas susu untuk aku minum. Aku makan dengan sedikit melamun, ternyata menjadi Hokage itu tidak mudah, aku harus bersikap tegas dan tidak ceroboh lagi untuk membuat penduduk desa tetap memilihku untuk bertahan menjadi Hokage, hehehe. Tetapi aku tidak bisa untuk menghilangkan sifat cerobohku sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ciri khas-ku sampai-sampai Sakura tak pernah absen untuk memukulku.

Sakura Haruno, dia sekarang telah menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit. Aku menyukai hal itu karena aku selalu punya alasan untuk menemuinya disana walaupun dia suka memarahiku kalau meninggalkan kantor yang penuh akan tugas yang merepotkan. Pantas saja Tsunade-_bacchan _lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk marah-marah ataupun minum Sake.

Setelah sarapan kuhabiskan, aku pun bangkit dari kursi lalu mengambil jas Hokage-ku yang kugantung di lemari. Aku pun memakainya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Menghirup udara segar dan berangkat. Tak lupa meletakkan tanganku kebelakang leher sebagai bantal sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Aku melihat para penduduk yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka masing-masing dan tersenyum padaku.

Selamat pagi, Hokage-_sama_. Kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di telingaku walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu mendengar ini setiap pagi tetapi entah kenapa yang ini penduduknya lebih banyak, kenapa ya? Tapi aku tak terlalu memikirkannya dan aku hanya membalaskan mereka sebuah cengiran khas punyaku. Dan kembali berjalan lurus untuk sampai di kantorku.

Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat Shikamaru yang tengah menungguiku di depan pintu. Padahal aku pikir pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku pun menghampirinya dan melemparkan tatapan kebingungan pada penasehatku ini, si pemalas Shikamaru.

**NORMAL POV **

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_sama_." sapa Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Shikamaru, entah kenapa aku merasa orang-orang aneh. Tidak biasanya satu desa menyapaku." dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang terlihat santai saja.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang, Naruto-_sama_? Itu berarti mereka menghormatimu," Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis,"tetapi sebenarnya Sakura-lah yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyapamu." tambahnya.

"Hee!?" Naruto pun terkejut dan matanya membulat,"k-kenapa? Apakah karena masih sedikit yang mengucapkan salam padaku?" matanya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit dikulum.

"Bukan itu, Naruto-_sama_. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan darimu sehingga dia diam-diam melakukannya." Shikamaru tampak seperti menggoda Naruto karena dia tahu bahwa pria berambut pirang itu menyukai gadis berambut _pink _yang tengah mereka bicarakan sekarang ini. Bibirnya semakin lama menjadi sebuah seringaian.

Pipi Naruto jelas memerah,"Sh-Shikamaru! Seriuslah sedikit!"

"Ya, memang Sakura, keras kepala! Karena masih pagi aku membiarkanmu untuk pergi tetapi jika kau mau." Shikamaru semakin menggoda Naruto, dia berpura-pura menoleh ke kanan sekaligus menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto pun mendubruk tubuh Shikamaru,"Aku akan pergi, _jaa_!" dia melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru yang terjatuh. Pria berambut nanas itu hanya berdecih pelan lalu berdiri. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto, dia sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya pun kini terdiam. Dia tampak tengah berpikir daripada harus menghabiskan waktu berlari kerumah sakit lebih baik dia menggunakan _Hiraisin no jutsu _saja. Dia pun menyeringai lalu membuat segel tangan sehingga ia dalam sekejap sudah menghilang dari situ dan sampai di tempat yang dia inginkan yaitu Rumah Sakit.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumah sakit untuk mencari gadis berambut _pink _yang membuatnya bingung karena pernyataan Shikamaru tadi yang masih belum dia mengerti. Dia mencari-cari gadis itu tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah perawat-perawat yang lewat dan tak lupa untuk menyapa dirinya. Naruto yakin pasti gadis itu tengah merawat Sasuke yang masih sakit akibat pertarungan maut mereka.

Ya, dia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat menyukai Sasuke dan dirinya hanyalah dianggap sebagai teman. Kalau memang benar itu adalah ide Sakura itu berarti Sakura memiliki sebuah perasaan padanya tapi... ah, itu tak pantas dipikirkan sekarang. Naruto pun mencari kamar rawat Sasuke tetapi sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat pria itu. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar suara didalam.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-_sama_!" suara itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. Ia segera membalikkan badannya membuat si penyapa merasa heran,"Naruto? Kenapa denganmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"S-Sakura-_chan, _j-jadi siapa yang berada didalam mengurus Sasuke?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Oh, yang didalam ada sepupumu si Karin. Dia memaksaku untuk membiarkannya mengurus Sasuke." jawab Sakura. Dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tampak memerah,"kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, uhm!" Naruto berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang tercekat karena malu,"Sakura-_chan, _apa benar kalau kau yang membuat para penduduk bahkan semua penduduk memberi salam padaku?" tanya Naruto mulai masuk ke tujuannya.

Sakura pun terdiam sejenak, wajahnya sedikit menunduk tampak pipi yang merona merah,"Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain saja," Sakura pun menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang jarang dilewati oleh orang. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya mengikuti Sakura dengan tampan bengongnya yang malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sebuah tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Naruto sedikit ketakutan karena ia merasa akan mendapat sebuah pukulan seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya terlihat suram. Sakura masih menatap Naruto.

"S-Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mencium keningnya dengan penuh hasrat. Sakura hanya diam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Lalu, Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan melihat dengan jelas bibir Sakura yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa tertarik dengan bibirnya tetapi dia lebih terpesona dengan jidat gadis ini.

"Jidatmu manis, Sakura-_chan_." puji Naruto.

Pipi Sakura memerah,"Hei, _baka _Hokage-_sama_, kalau aku yang menyuruh para penduduk untuk memberi salam padamu pagi-pagi memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu artinya Sakura-_chan _menyukaiku." dengan percaya diri Naruto mengatakannya. Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Dengan sebuah seringaian yang menurutnya sexy.

"Kalau aku melakukannya dengan sebuah alasan, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Beritahu aku alasannya!" seru Naruto.

"Alasannya sederhana, hari ini ulang tahunmu. Aku tak bisa memberi hadiah apa-apa untukmu, jadi aku melakukan itu saja. Sebagai Hokage diberi salam oleh para penduduknya itu sangat istimewa apalagi Hokage sepertimu." ujar Sakura.

Naruto pun menganga,"S-Sakura-_chan, _kau benar-benar mengerti aku. Sebagai Hokage, dihormati oleh para penduduk itu adalah sesuatu yang istimewa tetapi sepertinya kurang memuaskan karena itu sebuah suruhan. Tapi... terimakasih banyak, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sakura.

"Eh...," Naruto terbengong sesaat, lalu dia pun tersenyum."Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

**THE END **

* * *

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic untuk merayakan ultahnya Naruto, Fic pendek dan aneh(mungkin) alurnya kurang jelas dan lain-lain xDDD Aku yakin Naruto pasti seneng karena dipasangin sama Sakura. :3 Be the best, be a hokage, and got ur love... :3

RnR, please?


End file.
